A Cave of Passion
by Calligraphic-soul
Summary: Peeta and Katniss. Based on the cave scenes in 'The Hunger games'   What should have happened in the caves!


**I discovered The Hunger Games two days before I started writing this and had read it twice as I loved it so much. **

**This just really frustrated me as these scenes were full of sexual tension in the book, and I felt that they should be expanded upon, so I'm going to add one of those scenes in which I loved so much. **

**Please tell me what you thing =]**

**Katniss POV**

Somehow I knew that this was our last night in the cave, even if i couldn't explain how. Years of compulsory viewings of the games also told me that if this was to be the final showdown, then no doubt the gamemakers had something spectacular in mind for the grand finale. With all these thought running through my hectic mind I looked down to look at Peeta's face, only to see those intense blue eyes staring back into my brown ones.

'You can't sleep?' He asks, perfectly able to see the answer to his question himself. I give a small shake of my head, trying to figure out the wanting inside me.

_If I die tomorrow, I want my last night to be spectacular_, I thought, no longer caring about everyone watching in the audience. Of course my mind flicked to Prim but this thought was outdone by what the reaction of the Capitol's reaction would be to what I was about to try.

Without uttering a word, I lower my head in silence and kissed him. Soon we were both sitting up, his hands on my back. I drew back, looking at his face. He didn't understand. I knew he didn't. I grabbed his top and pulled him towards me, communicating to him what I wanted, what I needed through the deepest and most passionate kiss I could muster. He responded with an eagerness that took my breath away.

Suddenly he was pushing me down onto the sleeping bag and despite the cold removing his shirt. I traced the marks of injuries he had sustained while in the games with my finger. I pushed his chest, rolling us over, so I was on top of him and kissed the scars until I got to the top of his trousers. I looked up at his face and gave a sly grin as I loosened them and slipped my hand inside. He was warm in my palm. Slowly I moved my hand up and down, in a slow rhythm and a moan escaped his lips. It seemed odd to me that a few days ago I was making him cover himself while I washed his underclothes. Now I was eagerly taking them down feverishly, lost in the moment.

**Peeta POV**

It seemed as though the Gamemakers, realizing what was happening had raised the temperature. the air was quickly becoming more like a hot summer night. As Katniss finally removed my trousers I felt her soon after take me into her mouth. I moaned louder as she used the tip of her tongue to lick my shaft. I could feel myself getting close, but it couldn't happen yet. I needed her, to fill her, be a part of her when this first, and possibly last most wonderful feeling swept over me.

Gently I reached down and pulled up her chin with a finger, making her deep brown eyes meet my blue. Even the arena couldn't take away how beautiful she was. Soon I was tugging her top over her head, licking a trail over and around her nipples. Now it was her turn to moan.

'Peeta,' she gasped, as I made my way down her perfect body. She had removed her trousers and underwear already and my tongue continued to roam until it found her bud. I felt her grip handfuls of the sleeping bag and tense and I flicked my tongue. Her gasps egged me on and soon I used my index and middle fingers to explore further within you, she moaned as loud as she dared.

'Inside me now,' she gasped, 'I need you,'

Only to willing to oblige I raised my body and thrust.

**Katniss POV**

The feeling was immediate. Waves of pleasure rushed upon me as he continued to pound inside me. This was the only time in the games that I felt I was truly doing something right. His groans and my gasps filled the air. I could feel my body preparing for release and I could tell from the quickening pace that he was also close.

Finally as he reached his quickest and fastest it happened. An explosion of pleasure radiated throughout my body. I had to clench my teeth to keep from screaming, and I felt him let go inside me. Warm liquid filled me as he tensed, with a look of pure bliss on his face.

'Katniss,' he whispered as the last cumshot warmed me from the inside.

As the last shock of pleasure ran it's way through me I heard a clunk coming from the cave entrance.

about 5 minutes later I rushed to get it, and couldn't help but laugh as I saw a small box of medication before me. A pill to ensure nothing new could come from me.

Still ginning I got into the sleeping bag with Peeta, and pressed myself to his warm, sweaty and naked skin, nuzzling into him.

**Please review. I might even write a proper story one day.**


End file.
